When Aaron Met Emily
by princessg101
Summary: First CM fic! My take on the first time Hotch and Emily crossed paths
1. Chapter 1

When Aaron Met Emily  
Chapter 1 – Homecoming

**A/N: YAY first Criminal Minds fic! Between season 8 and 9 and – not that I have anything against the character – but Beth? Who's Beth? Hope you like it! ENJOY R&R PLZ!**

It was late Friday night, having just come back from a case the team were only the ones in the office when a shriek from Garcia's office made them all jump. Rossi and Hotch left their offices and stood on the catwalk while the blonde came running out as fast as she could go in her heels. "Everything alright mama?" Derek asked.

"Don't leave yet, don't leave yet, any of you," Penelope squealed. "That includes you Dr. Blake, there's someone here you HAVE to meet."

"What's going on Garcia?" asked Reid who had picked up his satchel and now was putting it back down.

"We have a visitor," Penelope clapped happily. Just then the elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal a grinning Emily Prentiss.

"EM!" JJ cried. She went to the door to hug their friend first followed by everyone else.

Derek was next, "Princess! Looking beautiful as always." They winked at each other before embracing, Reid followed him.

When she got to Rossi she whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry about Erin."

"Me too kiddo," Rossi said in his low gravelly voice.

"Emily this is Alex Blake," Reid introduced. "Alex, Emily Prentiss."

The pair shook hands. "Nice to finally meet you," Alex smiled.

"Same to you," Emily said genially. "Pen has sent me endless emails about everything I missed."

"Agent Prentiss," Hotch smiled at her, stepping forward his hug.

"That's ma'am to you sir," Emily cheekily replied earning a round of laughs.

"I say we take this is bossman's office," Penelope suggested. "What?" she asked when said bossman raised an eyebrow. "Yours is the coziest in my opinion. In the conference room, we'd all have to sit so far apart."

It was mark of how good Hotch's mood was that he allowed them to congregate in his office. Garcia and Reid brought in coffee and some leftover doughnuts to eat while catching up. "I'm taking Declan to New York for some sight-seeing," Emily was saying.

"That should be fun," Reid nodded. "The summer is almost over though, there'll be a lot of people out."

"Oh well," Emily shrugged. "It's New York, there's always people. Luckily I managed to avoid my mother's annual gala." At this she and Hotch shared a fond smile.

Hotch sipped his coffee, "And here I always thought you _loved _those events Emily." The team thought they might be imagining it but they could have sworn they saw their stoic chief wink.

Emily rolled her eyes, "Yes _hot eyes,_" there were some serious jaw drops at the nickname that Hotch didn't react to except for one laugh, "I adored them. Which reminds me, I never got to congratulate you on learning right from left. Or was that why we never had rooms across from each other?"

Hotch snorted, "Don't flatter yourself, I'd seen enough." Emily choked on her drink.

"Okay you two spill," Penelope looked between them. "My spidey senses are a tingling with a wonderful story."

Emily looked at her friends, "Didn't I ever tell you how Hotch and I met?"

"Before the BAU?" Derek shook his head, "No Princess, you left that one out. All we know is that Hotch worked for your mom years back."

Emily turned expectantly to Hotch, "What do you say _hot eyes_? Should we tell them?"

"I guess I'll have to start right _brat_?" Hotch chuckled. "Alright, for this you need to go back about twenty years."


	2. Chapter 2

When Aaron Met Emily  
Chapter 2 – First Appearances

_It was the perfect summer day, not too hot, not too humid but for Aaron Hotchner it was like he was in the bowels of hell. One of his first commands for the FBI and it was to do security clearances for THE Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss and just his luck, the diplomat in question was holding a huge function that would require all hands on deck. He pulled up to the enormous house that the Prentiss family called their summer home and sat in his car for a full five minutes before pulling himself together and going to the door. He rang the bell and a servant answered, she was an older Caucasian woman that made him think of his grandmother. Her embroidered nametag read 'Norma'. _

"Ah good old Norma," Emily laughed. "Bet she made quite an impression."

"You're telling me." Hotch looked at Rossi, "Dave this woman could put us all to shame."

_Before he could speak she nodded welcomingly, "Ah yes Mr. Hotchner." She ushered the bewildered agent inside and began leading him up the stairs. He opened his mouth but she cut him off and said without looking, "Ambassdor Prentiss is taking a phone call at the moment. I'll come get you when she's ready to see you." He tried again but she did the same thing, "You'll be staying here for a week so you have your own room. Breakfast at 7, Lunch at 1, and Dinner at 7 but you're welcome to come by the kitchen and grab a snack if you're hungry or else call a servant to bring you something." Aaron attempted to ask something else but once more she somehow knew the answer. "All meals are taken in the dining room, downstairs, down the hall, second door on your right. And don't be nervous dear," she added looking at him for the first time. "Ambassador Prentiss doesn't bite." They came to the landing at the start of a long hallway with doors lining either side._

"_NORMA!" a younger maid called from the bottom of stairs. "The Missus would -"_

"_Like her coffee now?" Norma smirked at Aaron. _

"_Yes," the girl giggled. "She insists you make it."_

"_Alright, I'll be down in a minute." Norma gestured to hall, "Your room is the third one on the left."_

"_How did you -" Aaron could only grin when Norma answered before the question was out. _

"_Honey when you're really dedicated to your work and you work hard enough, you just know. Now I've got to make that coffee, you go freshen up." She patted his cheek and went back downstairs. _

"She sounds like fun," Penelope commented. "I totally want to meet her."

"Still is," Emily said fondly. "Norma is in a retirement home but I still call her every once in a while. I can take you one day to see her."

"I'm in," Rossi immediately volunteered. "I need to know this woman's profiling tricks."

"I think she may be too old for you Rossi," JJ cracked.

"I'm still failing to see where Emily comes in," Reid shrugged.

"We're getting there Reid," Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose.

_Aaron stood between the third door on the left and the third door on the right and for the life of him couldn't remember which one was his. He opened both doors to find them empty with no clues as to another occupant. There were no servants around and he didn't want to go through the whole house like a lost kid so he took a breath and went into the one on the right._

"But that's not right," Alex interjected. "The maid said third door on the left."

"Exactly," Emily drawled with Cheshire cat smile. "At the same time…"

_Emily Prentiss was listening to her Walkman, tapping her foot in the back of the limo on her way to her mother's place for the stupid gala. She had managed to stay away from home for most of her first year at Yale but her mother insisted she at least spend one week with the family before going back to school. It wasn't like she'd be seeing much of her parents; her father maybe but her mother would be way too busy with the party preparations. Finally the driver pulled up to house and Emily hopped out, shouldering her bag and traipsing easily to the door. Norma answered it and she immediately wrapped the older woman in a big hug. _

"_NORMA!"_

"_Emily, just look at you. You shouldn't have stayed away so long," Norma playfully admonished her. _

_Keeping one arm around Norma's shoulders, they went inside and Emily whispered, "How's the Wicked Witch been today?"_

"_Emily!" Norma swatted her. "You shouldn't call your mother that. But as it is, she's in a decent mood so don't you go ruining it."_

"_I promise I won't," Emily kissed her cheek. "I need a shower, so whe-?"_

"_Third door on the right."_

"I think I know where this going," Derek said with a growing grin.

"_Sti-"_

"_Still got it." Norma and Emily laughed._

_Emily popped back on her headphones and bounded up the stairs, sailing straight into her room. She began stripping off her sweaty clothes until she was wearing nothing but a black bra and panties set. She finally tossed the Walkman onto the bed and turned to go into the washroom only to see Aaron coming out in only a towel. _

_ARGH!_

"Oh my god," JJ clapped her hands while doubling over. "That is classic." Penelope hid her face in Derek's shoulder while the man wiped his eyes. Alex and Reid were the most composed of the group but even they had to cover their mouths to stifle themselves.

"Sheer brilliance," Rossi gasped. "Good one you two."

"And it doesn't end there either," Hotch shook his head. 

**A/N: I hope you will find it in your capacious hearts to forgive the cliché set up but like Hotch said – it doesn't end there, more Hotly fun to come. ENJOY R&R PLZ!**


	3. Chapter 3

When Aaron Met Emily  
Chapter 3 – We've Seen Enough

_Emily grabbed her jacket to cover herself, "What the hell are you doing in here?!"_

_Aaron shot back, "I was clearly here first. Shouldn't I be asking you that question? I believe this is my room."_

"_No, this is MY room. I don't know who you are but get the hell out before I call security."_

"Oh the irony," JJ snickered.

Emily shrugged, "I didn't who he was, besides he didn't even have the decency to turn away."

"Hold it," Hotch jumped in to defend himself. "I was watching your face. YOU checked ME out!"

"I did no such thing," Emily denied. "You didn't have much to look at in the first place."

"And how, pray tell, would you know that if you didn't peek Ms. Prentiss?" Rossi prodded.

Emily maturely stuck out her tongue, "Hotch was this tall but scrawny guy whose suits practically hung on him. It wasn't hard to figure out."

"Excuse me I was NOT scrawny," Hotch denied amusedly. "You want to talk scrawny you should have seen Emily. Tiny little thing with nothing but skin and bones."

"So much for you only watching her face," JJ countered earning a high five from Emily before she continued the story.

_Aaron snorted, "Tough luck I AM security." The two walked to meet each other halfway. "My name is Aaron Hotchner, special agent from the Federal Bureau of Investigation."_

"_Really? They fit all that on your birth certificate?" Emily crossed her arms. "Excuse me for having a shorter one Emily _Elizabeth Prentiss_." Emily smirked as Aaron gulped a little. "Look buddy," Emily poked his chest with one finger. "The maid told me third door on the right so if you want to get rid of me you're going to have to prove me wrong."_

"_What's all the shouting abou-" Norma came in and stopped short at the sight in front of her; Emily in nothing but her coat and Aaron, still wet from the shower, with a towel around his waist. For one second the woman's lips twitched like she was going to laugh but she controlled her expression. "Oh Mr. Hotchner, this isn't your room. I told you the one on the left."_

_Aaron flushed a little with embarrassment. "Alright," he said curtly and looked down at Emily. "My apologies Miss Prentiss."_

"_No problem agent." Emily placed her hands on her hips only to realise ten seconds too late that that left the jacket open. She quickly wrapped it tightly back around her, now it was her turn to blush and Aaron became smug._

"_There's no one in the hall Mr. Hotchner, you can run across, I'll take your bags." Aaron nodded at Norma and swiftly went to the other room. Norma's lips began trembling again as she collecting his things. _

"_Don't say it Norma," Emily said through gritted teeth. _

"_Haven't even been in this house for five minutes…" Norma patted Emily's shoulder. "How I've missed you Emily dear. Do get dressed, your mother will see you soon."_

"You know Prentiss I think I should pay old Norma a visit too," Hotch mused. "I wonder if she'll even remember me…"

"Oh she remembers you," Emily assured him. "When I told her I was working with you, she said 'You don't mean that young man from all those years ago? My goodness you two were a double act, that week was one of the few highlights of my service.' Apparently working with my mother was dreadfully boring and we were her favourite entertainment."

"Good to know we brightened someone's day," Hotch said while reaching for a doughnut. "We certainly didn't brighten each other's. Remember after we met with your mother?"

_At Norma's instruction, Aaron made his way to Ambassador Prentiss's office. He was surprised to see her daughter already there wearing casual jeans and a blouse. He couldn't help but notice the way she held herself, straight-backed with hands behind her back, hardly a stance one normally takes in their own home. Ambassador Prentiss was at her desk hanging up the phone just as he walked in. "Ah good, Agent Hotchner isn't it?"_

"_Yes ma'am," Aaron nodded as they shook hands. _

"_I'd like for you to meet my daughter Emily," she gestured to where Emily stood. "She's home from Yale for the gala." _

"_We've been acquainted," Emily said with tight smile while shaking hands with Aaron. They stood side by side and a little apart while Elizabeth spoke. _

"_Excellent," the ambassador said briskly. "Best to get the formalities out of the way. You'll be seeing a lot of each other over the next week."_

"_I think I've seen enough," Aaron muttered. _

_Emily shot him a glare, "Ass" she hissed. _

_Elizabeth continued oblivious, "Now Agent Hotchner, this is a list of my staff and family that will attending the event and also the dignitaries who have already confirmed their attendance for the gala. I shall inform you if there any changes."_

"_Yes ma'am," Aaron accepted the paper and worked hard not to groan. Checking and doing security clearance for all these people would be a nightmare. "I'll get to work on these right away."_

"_Well isn't someone eager…" Emily said out of the corner of her mouth, Aaron chewed the inside of his cheek tersely._

_Ambassador Prentiss was too caught up with some papers she was reading. "Wonderful. Emily it is good to have you home dear." Elizabeth gave her daughter a light hug. "But if you both will excuse me, I have some more phone calls to make." Recognizing the dismissal, both turned and left the room. _

_Emily stretched, "Well that was fun, not as much as the welcome home party though."_

"_It was a mistake," Aaron said shortly. "I thought Ambassadors' daughters had better manners." _

"_Yeah well, I thought that the FBI would make sure their agents know right from left before sending them out. Guess we were both wrong."_

_Aaron huffed, "Look, whether we like it or not, we're going to be putting up with each other this week. Just get over it already and while you're at it, get over yourself."_

"_Big words from the guy who was eyeing me down not ten minutes ago." Emily crossed her arms, "You didn't seem to have a problem with me when I was half-naked in front of you _hot eyes_."_

"Ah the birth of a wonderful nickname," Rossi chuckled. "Thank you for that Emily."

"Don't even think about it Dave," Hotch warned.

"_Please," Hotch said derisively. "First of all, the name is Hotchner. Secondly, don't flatter yourself. Or is that the problem? Sorry to break it to you sweetheart but I'm married." For some reason he couldn't resist adding, "But even if I was single, I wasn't exactly impressed."_

"_You pompous jackass," Emily fought the urge to punch him. She took a deep breath, "You know what? No. I won't get into this with you. I have no time for overblown hothead boy scouts."_

"_And I have no time for whiny petulant brats." Both stood there fuming._

_Emily said in a hard voice, "Stay away from me."_

_Aaron never broke eye contact, "Works for me." _

"_Fine."_

"_Fine."_

"Now now children, play nice," Alex joked to the collective amusement. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Aaron Met Emily  
Chapter 4 – For The Love of Toast

"So did you manage to keep away?" JJ's eyes danced between her friends.

"For a little while," Emily brushed her hair back.

_For the next three days Emily and Aaron went out of their way to avoid each other at all costs. But clearly something was working against them. They seemed to find each other around every corner, in every room – other than the bedrooms of course – hell they even managed to bump into each other in the night, apparently both had a taste for midnight snacks. The worst place was the library, Hotch had been told he could work in there and Emily preferred to do her pre-readings in the comfortable window seats. More than once Norma had to pause just to take in Hotch seated at his desk at one end of the room and Emily in the window seat at the other. Glaring seemed to be the preferred method of communication and the old woman always got a kick of watching them stare each other down with looks that were the very definition of 'if looks could kill'. Finally things came to a head at breakfast on the fourth day. They were across from each other at the breakfast table, thankfully Ambassador Prentiss wasn't present, when they both reached for the last piece of toast. It was like the whole world had suddenly held its breath. _

_Emily maintained eye contact and her grip on the piece on the bread. Emily forced smile, "Agent."_

"_Miss Prentiss." Aaron returned without warmth, he too would not let go. Both of them tugged at the same time causing the bread to tear a little. Two sets of eyes flicked down to the rip, widened, then returned to their adversary narrowed, silently accusing the other of bloody murder._

"I'm sorry but you two actually fought over who got the last slice of toast?" Derek asked humorously.

"Yes," they said in unison without an ounce of shame. 

"_There's another plate of toast on its way," Emily hinted while gently pulling on the one they held. _

"_Good you'll have a fresh slice," Aaron didn't relinquish his hold. _

"_No, no, you should take one of those," Emily insisted. "I prefer them when they're a bit drier anyway."_

"_Let go," Aaron growled lowly not bothering with politeness anymore. _

"_No," was Emily's vehement answer. _

"_Brat!"_

"_Jerk!"_

_Aaron huffed, "I can't believe you're actually fighting with me because of a piece of bread. You are such a child."_

"_Says the one who looks ready to pull out his service weapon for it," the fiery brunette taunted._

"_I got it first!"_

"_Now who's being the child?"_

"_Oh for heaven's sake," Norma cried entering the dining room. She slammed the plate with the fresh toast down on the table and wrenched the one they were holding out of their grasps. Ignoring their horrified faces, she forcibly handed them their own slice and said in motherly yet irate voice, "It was a piece of bread not a toy. Now finish your breakfasts quietly and start acting like the mature adults you're supposed to be!"_

_Chastened, they dropped their eyes to their food and murmured together quietly, "Yes Norma." _

"Ah good times," Aaron chuckled. Both he and Emily reached for the same doughnut, snagging it at the same time.

"You have got to be kidding me," Emily groaned while her colleagues laughed.

"Simple solution," Hotch smirked. "Just let go."

"Not gonna happen buddy," Emily worked hard not to smile. "I always thought you southern boys were supposed to be gentlemen."

"I always thought Interpol agents were more professional than this, guess we were both wrong." They tried to sound like they used to but they were entirely too entertained to be really mad.

"Still a jerk I see."

"Still a brat I see."

"For the love of toast!" Penelope giggled. She pretended to stomp over and snatched a pair of scissors off Hotch's desk. One snip and now they held perfectly cut halves of the doughtnut. The tech goddess attempted to sound severe, "I don't have extra doughnuts but I would think that in nearly in twenty years you two would've learned to share. Now stop bickering and finish the story!"

Again, they both felt like scolded children, "Yes Penelope."


	5. Chapter 5

When Aaron Met Emily  
Chapter 5 – Hailey

"Hey Hotch, weren't you already with Hailey at the time?" Reid asked. "You told Em you were married."

Hotch nodded, "I was, remember Hailey and I married right out of high school."

"Well what did you wife have to say about all this?" Rossi's mouth twitched while gesturing between him and Emily. The unit chief looked down at the small picture of her and Jack on his desk.

"_I cannot believe you're laughing," Aaron sat on his bed with his phone, listening to his wife die of laughter at the other end. _

"_Come – on – Aaron – its – FUNNY!" Hailey gasped. "Or should I call you hot eyes?"_

"_Don't you even dare," Aaron said dangerously only to have her go into another fit of chuckles. "Remember to breathe at some point," Aaron said wryly. _

"_Sweetheart, where's your sense of humour?"_

"_Probably went with my dignity after the toast incident," Aaron griped. _

"_A grown man and grown woman bickering like two school kids." _

"_She started it!"_

"_Aw this is kind of adorable, I wish I could be there."_

"_That's why I called. Ambassador Prentiss said I could you bring you to the gala on Saturday if you want to come."_

"_OF COURSE I WANT TO COME! I'll get to meet Emily!"_

"_Right," Aaron rolled his eyes. "Let's ignore the fact you haven't seen your husband in four days, you want to see his tormentor."_

"_She's not tormenting you Aaron," Hailey giggled. _

_Aaron shook his head, "She's stubborn, headstrong, sarcastic, and -"_

"_And it sounds like you've finally met your match." Hailey concluded for him. "She's off back to Yale in a few days isn't she?"_

"_The morning after the gala," Aaron confirmed._

"_So then suck it up Agent Toast -"_

"The women in your life have such flattering names for you Aaron," Rossi observed.

Hotch raised an eyebrow, "I'm sure your ex-wives have some good ones too."

"Indeed they do," the Italian replied easily. "Though not nearly as creative as yours."

"How long did Agent Toast survive?" Alex grinned.

"About two weeks until I came home one day and somehow tripped over my own feet, after that I was Special Agent Flatfoot," Hotch fondly remembered.

"I should write these down," David opened his trusty notebook and pulled out a pen. "Please continue with the story."

"_- or are you actually going to get beat by a girl? I have to agree with Emily, just how are they training FBI agents these days?"_

"_Ha ha," Aaron said dryly. "So you'll come to the gala?"_

"_I'll be there with bells on."_

_Aaron smiled, "Alright, I'm going to get some sleep. Love you sweetheart."_

"_Love you too hot eyes," Hailey ended the call before he could protest. _

**A/N: I just knew I had to have a chapter devoted to Hailey. Reviews are always welcome to come and play and feel free to leave suggestions for the story. Until next time, ENJOY R&R PLZ!**


	6. Chapter 6

When Aaron Met Emily  
Chapter 6 – Sick of you…literally

_Breakfast the next morning was a stony affair, needless to say Norma made sure the table was well plied with toast, butter, coffee, tea, and any other item that may be required. Emily and Aaron went back to silent glaring and ate without saying as much as two words to one another. Aaron went back to his room to go over his plans for the day. His first task was to survey the property to help coordinate the guards and watchmen. He also needed to talk to HER and find out if she was bringing a guest to the gala but that could definitely wait. Aaron went out to the spacious yet enclosed backyard that boasted a full patio, a pool, a hot tub and still enough green space for a lush garden all the way around the walls. He couldn't help but be annoyed when he saw Emily lying on one of the lounge chairs but ignored her in favour getting to work. He plotted the area on a map, taking note of the security cameras and possible blind spots. He had to work carefully because of his pollen allergy but then a splash from behind drew his attention and he saw Emily swimming laps in the pool. He wanted to go over there and tell her to stop but reminded himself that that would just end in another fight between them. This time he'd be the civil one and not say anything, he had a job to do and god dammit he'd get it done. He tried to get back to work but the sounds of the water were very distracting so he forced himself to focus on the task at hand, the end result being him rougher in his examination of the perimeter. _

_Emily for her part, had wanted to do her readings but didn't want to see the broadside of Aaron 'Hot Eyes' Hotchner so she opted to go out and laze by the pool. Alas even the best laid plans can go wrong somehow, in this case the agent of her nerves decided at that moment it would be a good idea to come out and look over the backyard. Still she ignored him and he ignored her, it wasn't an issue until he started trudging around, rustling the bushes, murmuring to himself. Then there was the scratching of his pen while he took notes for whatever he was doing. All of it was very bothersome so Emily decided to take a swim, at least then she wouldn't have to hear his infernal noise. A big piece of her wanted to tell him to keep it down but she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. She would NOT be the one to initiate another fight. She could be the mature civil adult here and just ignore him. A dim part of her mind said, it hasn't been 45 minutes since you ate yet, but she didn't care and went into the water anyway. _

"I don't get it so you guys DIDN'T fight?" Penelope pouted slightly.

"We didn't say or yell a word," Emily covered her eyes. "But we still ended up hating each other more."

_UGHHHHHHHHH! An hour or so later, Emily lay on her bed, clutching her stomach in agony. Norma bustled in with hot tea and medicine. _

"_Dear you know better than to go swimming right after eating," Norma tutted. "What were you thinking?"_

"_I was trying to avoid Agent Hotchner," Emily admitted. "He was making this racket so I went into the pool."_

"_Why didn't you ask him to be quiet?"_

"_HA! Like the jackass would've been nice to me, he probably would've made more noise just to get on my nerves."_

_Norma made a face, "And it didn't occur to you to just go inside?" _

"_Why should I?" Emily cried. "I was there first!" Norma just sighed and left Emily. Once outside, she took a fortifying breath and went across to Aaron's bedroom. _

"_How are you feeling Mr. Hotchner?" Norma asked while opening the door, flinching when she got a loud ACHOO as a response. Aaron was in state himself. His eyes were red and watery and his nose could give Rudolph a run for his money. "I have your allergy medicine."_

"_Thank you Norma," Aaron said thickly through his blocked sinuses. _

"_I'm afraid to ask but your condition wouldn't have anything to do with Ms. Emily now would it?"_

_Sniffling, Aaron attempted to sound indignant, "She went for a swim and all the splashing was distracting. I couldn't focus while working around the gardens."_

"_Then why didn't you ask her to stop?"_

"_So she could insult me again? No thank you," Aaron snorted or rather he would have if not for the stuffy nose. Without another word, Norma handed him the medication and left. Even though they didn't realise it, Emily and Aaron's thought were actually the same for the first time. I HATE HIM/HER! _

"Well that's brings a whole new definition to 'sick of each other'," JJ bit her lip.

"I can't believe this," Derek chuckled. "You two hated each other that much but when Princess came you acted as if you barely knew each other."

Emily grinned, "I don't know about Hot Eyes over there but I sure as hell didn't want to bring up our feud especially considering it was my first days on the job and he already wasn't all that happy with me."

Hotch shrugged, "Look how long ago that was, by the time Prentiss joined, we had other things to worry about."

"So…" Rossi made a show of consulting his list. "Did the…whiny petulant brat and the…overblown hothead boy scout ever make peace?"

Emily hid a smile, "It took a little work." Hotch only shook his head.


	7. Chapter 7

When Aaron Met Emily  
Chapter 7 – Not-so-peaceful Talks

_By some higher grace, Emily and Aaron did not run into each other until the next day. They were a lot more hostile with muttered snide comments and backhanded insults. Neither one actually understood why the other was so mad but they did not really care because they themselves were mad anyway. Finally it was Norma who had had enough when she caught them bickering over who bumped into who in a chance passing in the hall. The older woman marched forward, caught them both by their ears and hauled them into a random spare room._

"_This has gone on for long enough," She huffed. She made them stand in front of her and with her hands on her hips, she paced in front of them. "I told you two to begin acting like mature adults and I meant it! The gala is tomorrow and I, nor Mrs. Prentiss, will tolerate you behaving like overgrown children." She stopped before Aaron, "You're here for our security, but you seem to be more concerned with protecting your toast! And you!" She rounded on Emily. "For such an educated girl, you lose all your common sense whenever he's concerned. Now I don't care how you do it or how long it takes, you're not leaving this room until you've sorted out your differences!" Norma stormed out and very audibly locked the door behind her. _

"You know what?" JJ smiled. "I could see us doing the very same thing."

"Comforting," Hotch made a face.

_The two enemies were left awestruck but the older woman's actions. All the fight had been drained from them. "Did she seriously just lock us in?" Aaron stared at the door dumbfounded. _

"_Yep," Emily huffed and whirled around to plop on the bed. "And don't bother trying the door, it won't open."_

"_What kind of bedroom door can't be opened from the inside?"_

"_Didn't my mother tell you?" Emily raised an eyebrow, Aaron shook head. "It's an extra security measure she put in place since we're not here all the time. There are actually two locks on the door, the regular main one that can be opened or closed from either side, and then a master one that can only be accessed from the outside with a special key. That way, when we lock the doors after we leave, even if someone managed to break in through one of the rooms they wouldn't be able to access the rest of the house nor could they get in through the front door without tripping the alarm. Both locks share the same deadbolt so you can't tell there is a second one."_

"_Huh, maybe Norma didn't use the master." Aaron walked over and tried but true to Emily's word it didn't budge._

"_Told you," Emily fell back on the mattress. "I'm the one who suggested it after all."_

"_You did?" _

"_Yep, I had read about companies doing something similar for important rooms and offices. I may not come home often or care very much for the upper-class social side-effect of my mother's work but I certainly don't want my family to be robbed."_

"_You know this is most civil conversation we've ever had."_

"_That's because we haven't got anything to fight about…yet." _

"_Yet," Aaron echoed. They were quiet for moment then he asked, "How long do you think she'll keep us in here?"_

"_Knowing Norma? Probably half an hour if she feeling generous, an hour if she's really irritated." _

"_Which means we won't be getting out here for another three days," Aaron muttered pacing until he heard a barely concealed snicker. "Did you just laugh?"_

"_Don't let it get to your head," Emily stared at the ceiling. "Good humour is hard to find around this place." _

"_Was that a compliment?"_

"_Hardly, I was dying for some comedy. You could have told me a bartender joke and I would've laughed."_

_The corner of Aaron's mouth lifted ever so slightly, "A horse walks into a bar and the bartender asks, 'Why the long face'?" Emily bit down her lip to keep from making a sound but Aaron knew she was amused. "I guess I'm not so bad after all."_

"_That doesn't mean I like you," Emily asserted though her tone lacked all conviction. "A couple of jokes don't change the fact that you're arrogant, rude, self-important, and quite frankly a dick to be around. Besides, you made me get a stomach ache yesterday."_

"_Excuse me? I gave you a stomach ache?! And how exactly did I do that?"_

_Emily cackled, "I love how you don't even try to deny the rest of that statement."_

"_I'm getting there," Aaron promised. "For now, get back to stomach ache."_

"_All that trudging around the garden, making noise with the bushes and whatever. I went swimming just to drown you out and my stomach still had food in it so I got sick – THANKS TO YOU!"_

"_You could have said something."_

"_Yeah right! Since when were you interested in doing me any favours?"_

"_Well you got your revenge anyway. Because of all the noise from your swimming, I tried to focus on my work but wasn't careful in the gardens and ended up aggravating my pollen allergy. Both of us were sick yesterday."_

"_Oh," Emily frowned. "I guess what they say about hatred being bad for your health isn't just talk."_

"_No I guess not," Aaron shrugged. _

"_Did you just agree with me?" Emily asked with a growing smile. _

"_Don't let it go to your head brat," although Aaron's voice didn't have half the hostility it normally did._

_Emily got up, "Norma is right. Regardless of whether we're friends or not, we do have to maintain decorum at the gala tomorrow. We can't keep going like we have or we'll end up embarrassing ourselves."_

"_Are you calling a truce?" Aaron looked her skeptically. _

"_I'm thinking more of a polite deal, we both agree to let bygones be bygones and promise to be nicer to each other."_

"_Sounds like a truce to me."_

"_We weren't at war Agent Hotchner, no need to sensationalize. This is a civil deal between two adults, take it or leave it," Emily extended her hand._

_Aaron deliberated for all of a minute, "Done." They shook hands. "My wife Hayley will be disappointed. She's coming for the gala tomorrow and wanted to see us in action."_

"_I'm sure Norma will give her a full recap."_

"Which she did," Hotch filled in. "Hayley always claimed her ribs hurt after hearing all the details of what happened at that house."

"Yay you two finally made up," Penelope cheered.

Hotch and Emily shared a melancholy look. Em sighed, "Yeah we did, just in time to say goodbye."


	8. Chapter 8

When Aaron Met Emily  
Chapter 8 – Gala and Goodbye

_Aaron and Emily didn't see much of each other for most of the morning the next day. Emily was called upon to help her mother arrange for the party while Aaron had to finish up the security detail and brief the guards. The hours flew by and before they knew it, it was time for the gala. Emily wore a stunning red chiffon gown with tie back and a daring split up the side. Her hair had been pulled back and cascaded in a waterfall of loose curls. Far too used to these kinds of things, she settled easily back into her role of the ambassador's daughter, mingling with guests and being a good hostess. The same could not be said for poor Aaron who struggled with his suit despite's his wife's best efforts. "Aaron stop it," Hayley gently chided. "You look fine." She was spending the night at the Prentiss house and then would return home with her husband the next morning. She chose a strapless white dress that clung perfectly to her frame. The Hotchners made their way to the hall where the gala was being held. It had three chandeliers, two smaller ones on either side of a grander central one. There was an ornate fireplace at the opposite end from the door and was lit so it cast a warm glow over the glossy marble floors. An enormous mirror stood to the side of the door and a twelve piece band was along that side, preparing to play. Servants in pristine uniforms walked around with trays of hor d'oeuvres and champagne. _

"That sounds beautiful," Penelope said dreamily. "Like a Jane Austin novel."

"I wish I had the pictures with me to show you Pen, it really was amazing," Emily agreed.

"_Ah Agent Hotchner," Ambassador Prentiss greeted them a few minutes after their arrival. "I saw you come in, this must be your wife."_

"_Hayley Hotchner ma'am," Hayley smiled and shook hands with her gently. "Thank you so much for inviting me."_

"_Think nothing of it my dear, you have a good man here," Elizabeth patted Aaron's arm. "Worked very hard and nothing but a professional the entire time."_

_Hayley looked up at Aaron with a smirk, "I'm sure he was."_

"_Oh yes," Elizabeth nodded. "I'll be putting in a good review for his first command."_

"_Thank you Mrs. Prentiss," Aaron jumped in. "I almost forgot, where is your daughter?"_

"_Emily? She was over there but she seems to… oh here she comes." Emily grinned as she came up to group. "Emily this is Mrs. Hotchner."_

"_Pleasure to meet you," Emily nodded. _

"_Likewise," Hayley nodded back. _

"_I'm sorry but I have to speak with Ambassador Roberts if you'll excuse me," Elizabeth left._

"_Well Aaron has told me so much about you Emily," Hayley looked between the two. _

"_Nothing good I'm sure," Emily replied and Hayley giggled. _

"_Champagne anyone?" Norma arrived bearing a tray of filled flutes. _

"_Good excuse Norma," Emily praised as they took their glasses. _

"_As good as any," Norma answered unabashed. "I wanted to meet Mrs. Hotchner."_

"_Norma, Hayley. Hayley, Norma," Aaron introduced. _

"_I wish I could hug you but it wouldn't be proper right now," Norma said while accepting Hayley's hand. "I've had to put up with your husband for six days, I can't imagine what he's like at home." _

"_He isn't so bad normally. Aaron have you been causing trouble for this poor woman?"_

"_I was under a bad influence," Aaron looked at Emily who opened her mouth in exaggerated offence. _

"_They both caused me trouble," Norma continued. "I have to get going but I'd love to have a morning tea with you Mrs. Hotchner. I don't care what he's told you, if you want to really know what's been happening, you come to me and I'll tell you everything." With that, Norma bustled off and Aaron groaned. _

"_Why do I have a feeling you'll be having tea with Norma tomorrow?"_

"_Because I will," Hayley replied easily. _

"_Just don't think too badly of the guy," Emily joked. _

"_Me? Worry about yourself!" Aaron said crossly. _

"_I'm not the one married to her," Emily countered. _

_Hayley tilted her head back and laughed, "You two really are a class act." Just then the music started and everyone assembled for the first dance of the night. _

"_Shall we Mrs. Hotchner?" Aaron bowed. _

"_Of course," they went off and Emily was roped into dancing with a senator's son. When the first song finished, Aaron cut in to take the next. _

"_Where's Hayley?" Emily asked as they moved gracefully. _

"_She went to the bathroom. She insisted I dance with you since you looked so bored with your other partner but made me swear not to do anything interesting until she came back."_

"_She's great," Emily commented. "Thanks for saving me."_

"_Was he really so bad?"_

"_Nah, can't fault him for being just like every other political wannabe here. But they're all as boring as a three hour lecture on dirt. One of the reasons I simply _love _these events, right up there with the shameless ass-kissing and blatant bragging."_

"_If only they could try to one-up each other in something beneficial for this world."_

"_Right," Emily snickered. "So…this is it? We're not going to see each other for a while."_

"_You'll be home for Christmas won't you?" _

_Emily shook her head, "Still so much to learn about the Prentiss family. Besides even if I did, you wouldn't be here, you get to go home on the 15__th__. Mother always lets her team go home early for the holidays."_

"_Wow she has a soft spot," Aaron said truly surprised. _

"_She isn't a slave driver," Emily rolled her eyes. They stayed silent for a long moment, neither of them wanting to bring up their eminent departure but neither could think of anything else. Finally the song ended and they broke apart. After a few more hours, Emily feigned a headache to escape, Hayley said she was tired not long after, and Aaron bore through it till the end of the night. _

_The next day, they all enjoyed a good breakfast together complete with an inordinately tall stack of toast and began to gather their things. Aaron was outside first, loading the car up with his and Hayley's bags. He looked back on the impressive house, it was hard to believe the week he had had. He wouldn't call it home but it was like a new friend; there were some laughs and good memories and now they had to part for some time. Hayley came out arm in arm with Norma, giggling madly. "Oh no," Aaron rubbed his face. "Norma what did you tell her?"_

"_Everything," they chorused. _

"_I can't believe she locked you guys in a room," Hayley snickered. _

"_Neither did I," Emily said from behind. She wore the same clothes she had on when she arrived with her jacket over her arms. _

_Aaron recognized the jacket, "Is that the rest of the now infamous outfit?" _

_Emily shrugged, "You saw half of it, figured you should get to see the rest of it before I left." _

"_I'd seen enough," Aaron reminded her._

"_So did I," Emily winked. She looked back and saw her car to the airport had arrived. "I should go. This was the first time I've had fun at the gala. Hopefully we'll see each other again."_

"_Take care of yourself dear," Norma hugged her. _

"_I will," she promised. "Bye," she waved as she walked away. _

_Hayley nudged Aaron, "Go on. Say your goodbyes." Aaron kissed his wife and jogged over to help Emily place her bags in the trunk._

"_Thanks," Emily slammed the trunk closed and dusted off her hands. "I'm all set."_

"_Yeah me too," Aaron nodded a bit stupidly. Awkward silence reigned as they searched for words. "I guess this is goodbye…for now."_

"_Mhm," Emily bit her lip. She held out her hand, "Until next time Hot Eyes."_

_He shook it lightly, "Next time brat." It was one of those moments where the urge to do something more was there but no ideas on exactly what to do. They let go and Emily got into the car. Aaron watched her go before returning to Hayley and heading home. _

"And that," Emily concluded, "is the story of when Hotch and I first met."

"Wow," said Alex. "And Hot Eyes and Brat never saw each other again for another fifteen years?"

Emily bobbed her head, "I took summer courses so I couldn't come home for the next gala but I sent Hotch a note."

"Sorry Hot Eyes, can't make it this year. Have fun, Brat." Hotch recited. "But I was reassigned not long after that so I had to leave a note of my own."

Emily snorted and recalled, "Sorry brat, can't babysit you anymore, got better things to do. Until next time, Hot Eyes."

"AHA! So you did like the name," Rossi declared.

"I think this would be a good time to give exclusive use of that name to Emily," Hotch glared at his old friend.

Dave grimaced, "Fine. Emily you've been given a great gift, use it well."

"I promise to make you proud," Emily vowed. She looked at the clock and saw how late it was now. "I should turn in, we could get together again tomorrow. If you guys wanna meet Norma and maybe grab some drinks."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Derek stretched, everyone started getting to their feet and/or gathering themselves to go.

"I just want to know one more thing," Pen said quickly.

"What?" Emily shouldered her purse.

"Didn't you guys miss each other at all?" Penelope asked.

Emily and Hotch shared a look and a small smile but said nothing. 


End file.
